User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Seraph Wings Kiravel
Seraph Wings Kiravel Skill 'Instant Rumbling Flash (120% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, enormously boosts & Spark damage slightly boosts ) 'Burst 'White Dragon's Slash (15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, & for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Megistus Raid (18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge , slightly boosts for 2 turns & boosts for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Seraph Wings: Kiravel (23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, for 1 turn & reduces damage taken by 50% for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Loyal Friend's Promise (Spark damage boosts ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary We seem to be getting quite a number of dragons in these past few batches. I guess they’re making six dragons of each element with Ragshelm being the only Legacy unit out of all six of them. Whatever it is, I don’t really mind one bit. They all seem to have some sort of correlation with each other. That said, let’s talk about Kiravel! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Kiravel’s Leader Skill offers high parameter buffs that vastly boosts the overall damage utility. However, Kiravel’s full potential only matters in the short-run. His 120% Atk and Def buff only lasts for the first 2 turns of the battle and there’s really only so much you can do during those two turns. There are OTKs that units can perform, but you’re better off using other leads that last even for the long-run, such as Avant, Ensa-Taya, and most importantly Eze. On the topic of Eze, both Eze and Kiravel have the similar Spark utilities. However, Eze’s 120% Spark damage boost is significantly higher than Kiravel’s 100%. They both fill the same amount of BB gauges when sparking. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kiravel's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Kiravel’s high Atk and damage modifier. This BB is only decent at best. The positive side is that it has a 30% chance of debuffing enemy Atk by 50%, which is one the best in the game. However, the 70% Spark buff creates problems when overwriting a Spark buff that is superior over this one. It’s not the best in the game as there are units like Avani, Charla, and Ensa-Taya who provide 100% Spark buffs. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Kiravel's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Kiravel’s high Atk and damage modifier. Basically, this SBB is just an upgraded BB, inheriting the amazing 50% Atk Down debuff and a Spark buff. This time, the Spark buff get an 80% Spark buff treatment, which is great. It’s still not the best in the game, however. Though, to add onto the damage, Kiravel also has a 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability to enemies, which can further boost the damage output of Spark damage. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kiravel's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Kiravel’s high Atk and damage modifier. Instead of utilizing Spark utility, Kiravel moves onto a completely defensive perspective. It reduces Light and Dark damage to 1 for 1 turn and mitigates all other damage by 50% for 3 turns. While the Light and Dark mitigation buffs are nice, the 50% mitigation is where it’s lacking. You can simply just use Laberd or Dolk’s UBB and mitigate 75% of the damage taken for 3 turns while utilizing their other effects. It’s an okay UBB to use, just not the best to use remain efficient in terms of overall utility. This UBB just lacks overall utility in general by only providing mitigation buffs and nothing else. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Kiravel earns itself some nice BB gauge momentum. It’s all for himself and he gets to utilize it all it wants. With such a huge boost in BB gauge recovery, Kiravel is bound to fill a huge portion of its BB gauge. Assuming 50% of the hits on Kiravel’s SBB are sparks, that’s around three-quarters of its BB gauge filled to a little bit of its SBB gauge filled. Arena Score: 9/10 Kiravel has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Its AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using its BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. The Leader Skill is pretty good. Units get 120% Atk and Def buffs for the first two turns. Arena battles aren’t meant to take long anyway so the short duration of the buffs won’t matter too much. The Spark bonuses, however, aren’t of too much use due to the rare occurrences of seeing sparks on an RNG-intensive battlefield on the first turn. Stats Score: 9/10 More on the offensive side of things, with very high Atk, high HP and Def, and average Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kiravel is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Unlike other BB-Spark fill leads, Kiravel seems to only last a short term due to this 120% Atk and Def buffs only lasting for 2 turns. They’re quite significant buffs to start out with as well. Though, in comparison to Randolph, Randolph provides 120% Atk and 100% Def, Rec buffs. The Def buff is inferior compared to Kiravel, but all of Randolph’s buffs stretch out even for the long term. Another example is Eze with his 100% Atk boost to all units (50% extra to Thunder units). Sure, Eze lacks the Def buff, but the Atk boost carries out as long as Eze is the leader. Though, Kiravel does have some interesting uses as a Spark buffer. His 80% Spark buff is still relevant, despite it being overshadowed by Avani, Ensa-Taya, and Charla. There’s also the interesting Atk Down utility that Kiravel provides to massively decrease the damage output of enemies. Sphere Recommendations *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Golden Lion Regalia & Sacred Axe *Oracle Bangles & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Heavenly Bud *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 Kiravel definitely looks familiar... What does Kiravel remind you of? Reshiram! Sargavel! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! None of the above! Comment below on what you think of Kiravel! How do you use it in your squads? Do you think Kiravel is still relevant in today’s meta? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Calamity Steel Chrome *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Demon Champion Raaga *Monster Hunter Avani Category:Blog posts